It's Been One Week
by Miss Ino Pig Socks
Summary: SasNaru. Sasuke's just walked back in to the village, And he expects Naruto to be okay with that? Named due to some later chapters being based slightly on the song "One week" by the Barenaked Ladies
1. 7 Years

AN: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

It had been 7 years since he had set foot in the leaf village, and even though his Uchiha up bringing forbid him from doing so, he allowed the smallest of smiles to flicker across his lips as he saw the gates come in to view before putting it under control. As he walked toward the gates he began contemplating it all... was it actually worth it?

He honestly couldn't tell if it was. The three weeks after killing Orochimaru where he had done nothing but scrub his skin raw in an attempt to rid himself from that sickening smell and feel of that blood that had covered him, and sure gaining the revenge he wanted on Itachi had filled him with pride for about thirty seconds until the dawning of the more important point, he really was alone now. He was officially the last Uchiha, and that moment of pride crashed down leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He spent a while just wandering aimlessly. As if by some miracle he'd be walking and a reason for his existence would become clear again. The words of Kakashi once again rang through his mind '_ For those who follow the path of revenge, it never ends well.. You'll only tear yourself apart. And even if you succeed and you get your revenge, what will you have then? Nothing. Emptiness'_ it worried him to find himself wishing he had listened, wishing he had fought the curse mark which was now nothing but a dull scar on his shoulder, wishing he had fought his thirst for power and also wishing that when Naruto had managed to drag him back to the village. As he reached the gates, he slowed to a stop, took a deep breath and step forward. Of course within milliseconds he was faced with 3 ANBU, he hadn't bothered hiding his chakra on his way to the village so he had expected something like this.

"The Hokage is not going to believe this.." Chuckled the closest ANBU, he was wearing a mask depicting a cat. He roughly grabbed Sasuke whilst one of the others placed handcuff on him, he then felt his charka depleting. "Shame we're going to have to ruin the party." Another one added. And they set of towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Now Naruto was always one for a party, and this party was no different, the punch had been spiked within the first twenty minutes and now every ones ambitions had pretty much gone straight out of the window, after all how often does the Hokage turn twenty? Yeah it had happened 6 months ago, Tsunade had finally stepped down and Naruto had taken on the role as the 6th Hokage and so now he was taking full advantage of the Hokage tower to host his 20th birthday party.

So finding himself sandwiched happily between a laughing Sakura who was wearing his Hokage hat and a rather drunk Ino was to be expected. After all the years had done nothing but good to his appearance, the same falling blonde locks around captivating ocean blue eyes and all wrapped in a rather beautiful sun kissed skin. As the song changed Sakura turned to face him, her cheeks flushed from the punch

"Maa Naruto, you're kinda a little bit beautiful you know..." she slurred whilst wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Aw Sakura, you're very beautiful yourself even if you are very, very drunk!" Naruto laughed

"No, no, no it's not fair you know!" she wobbled slightly

"What's not fair Sakura?" He asked frowning he placed his hands on her hips to keep her steady.

"That you're gay!" She pouted.

"Aw Sakura I'm sorry!" He chuckled!

"Mm you will be!! I can't be Auntie Sakura now and the chocolate will never really have a sandwich" she whined.

Naruto began laughing, Sakura had hit the 'needs to be taken home because she's speaking rubbish' point he was about to call over Lee when the door opened and he turned to see who had arrived, and his heart stopped. The stood between three ANBU was Sasuke. Sasuke leaves because his bonds hold him down Uchiha.

* * *

Someone had turned off the music and Sasuke took in the scene around him Naruto was stood wearing what looked like Hokage robes and holding a rather drunk looking Sakura quite close to him. As soon as he saw that blonde shock of hair the butterflies in his tummy multiplied. Naruto. That blonde god who had helped him keep some form of sanity in his mind. He was there.

"Hokage sir, he just walked in to the village"

'Sir' Sasuke though and then the scene made so much more sense the reason why Naruto was dressed like the Hokage was because he WAS the Hokage.

And then those blue eyes fell on to him and the fluttering stopped dead. His eyes, those normally bright emotion filled eyes were empty, dead. They held nothing. And Sasuke could help but embrace the feeling of guilt that flowed over him.

"Right, of course he did..." Naruto turned to face them "He would just walk in because he thinks he's better than us all. Take him to my office. Stay with him. I'll be there in a minute."

As soon as the door shut, Naruto let out a shuddery gasp.

How was he going to be able to face Sasuke


	2. Waking Up Alone

AN: I dont own Naruto.

* * *

Every one left quite quickly after the appearance of Sasuke. Naruto was left alone in the room that not five minutes ago contained his birthday party, he picked up the Hokage hat that Sakura had left on the table, he ran his fingers through his hair and then placed the hat on.

Taking a deep breath he began to make his way to his office, reaching out he clasped the cool handle and in one swift move turned it, entered and shut the door. He crossed the room and sat down.

"You may leave, and thank you" He spoke to the ANBU. They bowed and vanished. And then they were alone.

"Mr Uchiha," Naruto felt a slight amount of pride at the emotionless tone that left his lips "as you of all people are fully aware you're an S-ranked criminal, you left the village without permission, joining the ranks of Orochimaru and despite numerous occasions and chances for you to return, you refused." Naruto removed his hat now and placed it in front of him.

"Naruto, I"

"That's Lord Hokage to you, Mr Uchiha. As I was saying. There will be no leniency shown because of this, an officer from the interrogation team will be here shortly"

"Naruto, please don't talk.."

"You will be held for questioning and"

"NARUTO"

"..and.. and then the council and myself shall then hold a trial to decide your fate."

"Dobe please"

"Please what?" He shouted standing up. "What do you want me to say, Oh yes welcome back to the village, "He waved his arm toward the window "feel free to come and go as you please, no there are no hard feelings for the pain or suffering you've caused Sakura or Kakashi or.. or me.."

"No Naruto, please just don't talk to me like you don't know me."

"Like I don't know you?" He let out a dry laugh "Don't know you? Oh the irony that sentence hold Uchiha. I don't know you not any more. The person I knew would never... Come in" He turned his attention to the door.

"Ah Ibiki, swift as ever. I'm sure you're aware of the information we require from" He glanced at Sasuke thinking back on his request "The information we require from Mr Uchiha. He can be taken now I have finished speaking to him"

"Yes Lord Hokage" He bowed to Naruto and then grasped Sasuke's collar "... Move it Uchiha."

Watching the Uchiha fan on Sasuke's back leave him once more created tears that threatened to spill in Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke looked back over his shoulder at Naruto, he saw the almost tears, the pain and the loss that he had caused once more to his best friend.

" Happy Birthday Naruto"

"Thanks.."

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe it, Naruto had appeared not an hour after he'd been placed in his cell. It had been half an hour since he's apologised for not using his name, and for treating him like he wasn't needed or important and it had been two minutes since said blonde had moaned his name as Sasuke had bitten quite harshly on his tanned neck.

"Mm.. Harder Sasuke.." Naruto moaned as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes were closed and his tan fingers were wound tightly in Sasuke's raven locks

"Mmm... quite the masochist really aren't we Na-ru-to?" He replied as he drew his tongue across the flesh he had just bitten.

"Nrgh.. don't.. don't tease 'Suke" Naruto's fingers began dragging down Sasuke's bare back

"Tease you love? I wouldn't dream of it" he smirked as her drag his pale fingers across the band of Naruto's trousers before slipping a lone finger in, which he began to wind in wiry hair

"Sa..sa.. Sasuke please" Naruto began rolling his hips attempting to get more friction. When he found he wasn't gaining any Naruto managed to roll the pair, with him now straddling the ravens hips, wrapping his hands around Naruto's waist Sasuke sat up and began placing kisses on his chest, whilst Naruto's hands gripped his shoulders as he began rolling his hips against Sasuke's, soon finger nails began digging in to his shoulders. The lust and excitement began twisting in Sasuke's stomach, the moans from Naruto making him harder, he was sickening close...

"Mm 'Suke"

BANG

Onyx eyes blinked open and he glanced around, the cell door had just slammed shut, and there on the floor was some water and a bowl of rice. And he noticed he was very much alone.

* * *

"Naruto... talk to me please" Sakura was sat outside the door to Naruto's office. "Naruto... Please". The blonde Hokage stayed silent.

"Naruto, sweetie, please you're scaring me." Naruto had been silent and locked in his office since Sasuke was taken away the previous night. "Naruto I swear to God, I'll break this bloody door down.." a few more seconds ticked by 'well looks like I'm getting my hands dirty' she stood and began pulling on her gloves to have the door click open, slowly pushing her way in she was greeted with a red eye sniffling blonde/

"Oh Naruto" she sighed "come here" holding the now sobbing blonde she began rubbing his back

"Why Sakura? Why is he back? Why can't I hate him?" he wept

"Because you're a good person. You missed him he was your best friend and you care about him that's why"

"But, I don't want to, not anymore Sakura. He hurt us, he hurt me, he's tried to kill me, more than once and... and he broke my heart when he did it Sakura. I know I'm being stupid but why couldn't he just leave me alone. I was moving on, I'm happier than I had been in a long time and now... I've been reduced to a snivelling wreck "

"Oh sweetie" She hugged him tightly "It'll be alright I promise. We'll sort it. It'll be okay I promise"

Naruto whimpered once more. 'Yes' Sakura thought 'Yes this will be sorted, because I'll kill Sasuke if he ruins this chance'

After forcing Naruto to have the day off and to go home Sakura made her way to the holding cell containing one certain Uchiha, her fist crackling menacing on the way.


	3. Beginning Of A Blondes Break Down?

I hope you're all enjoying the story!

AN: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

He was sat in the interview room alone. Still in the clothes he'd walked in to the village in, the bright lights in the room made his eyes hurt and the metal chair he was sat on felt like it burned every time it touch uncovered skin. The door open and he raised his eyes only to roll them when he saw his pink haired team mate.

"Why are you here Sakura?" the last thing the raven wanted was a screaming old fan girl on his hands, especially after the night he'd just had. After finishing the rice he'd quickly fallen back to sleep to once again be greeted by a certain blonde who had not being wearing much clothing.

"What am I doing here? I think the real question to be asked is what the hell are you doing here? You think that because you're a bloody Uchiha you can just swan back in to the village and every ones going to forgive the shit you've put us through for the past seven years? Got bored of not having anybodies to push your superiority complex on?"

"Hn..." was his only voiced reply 'Ah maybe not so much fan girl issue' the raven though.

"Ah excellent the single syllable answers are back, how I have missed them" the sarcasm was rolling of Sakura in waves. She placed a file on the table in front of her and sat down and began reading, raising an eyebrow occasionally, she stop on one piece of paper and raised her eyes to him. "Wow... you were really actually trying to kill him weren't you? I mean I've never looked at the medical reports, I've never really found the need but seriously, you went all out didn't you, broken ribs, torn muscles, ruptured organs, internal bleeding, chakra depletion, third degree burns and of course a thick layer of Chidori on top of that. Yeah you certainly did not want him walking away did you Uchiha?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on the medic, refusing to glance at the medical report, and photos that were now scattered on the table and most importantly trying to refuse the way his heart clenched at the thought of what he did, of course Naruto wouldn't want to acknowledge him after all of that, like Sakura had said, he really had tried to kill him.

"Sasuke..." she sighed "why are you here, why when he's finally happy must you come back and destroy him?"

"So what? He's allowed to be happy and I'm not? He can be surrounded by a village where as I have to live by myself, totally... totally alone?" Sasuke replied

"You picked that life, you made the choice to leave us, we were so willing to help you, in any way shape or form but you still left"

"The bonds I held with you and the rest of the team displayed nothing but my weakness, I was foolish for forming those bonds in the first place, a stupid child who was left alone and so clung to the nearest things regardless of what good they could offer me."

Sakura closed the file and stood. "And here we are again Sasuke, you're still a stupid child who is all alone, but this time no one will come close enough to you to allow you to form those pathetic bonds"

She went to leave but stopped and turned "Oh by the way" she raised her hand and slapped his face with all the force she could muster "That is for destroying Naruto's birthday party." With that she left leaving the raven with a picture of Naruto laid in a hospital bed covered in wires and tubes.

* * *

"Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Ino asked as she swirled the tea she was drinking in her cup. She lifted her eyes to Sakura when she didn't get an immediate response.

"I.. I really don't know." She began. "I want to say yes so badly and think that he really has gotten over everything but he hasn't I know he hasn't. Naruto saw him as a brother, his first true bond but then Sasuke just ruined it, I mean not many people know about all the therapy, the abandonment issues, hell the anti depressants he was on, and is still on. And Sasuke's not so pleasant arrival is not going to do him any good... and I'm at a total loss at what to say to comfort him." Sakura placed her cup on the table and rubbed her forehead

"I don't suppose there's much we can say really" Ino replied "just have to be there when he needs us to be." When is the trial with council members? In fact has he even been interviewed yet?"

"Yeah he was interviewed this morning after I left; they're holding the trial this afternoon. I'm thinking we maybe gather up the guys and maybe treat Naruto to ramen? "

"Yeah" Ino agreed "He needs something to look forward to..." and with that the pair found themselves looking towards the windows of Naruto's office in the Hokage tower.

* * *

The council members, Naruto and Tsunade were all sat down around a table they were beginning the trial and every document upon Sasuke's case had to be gone through by them, although Naruto couldn't quite understand why Tsunade was there... he guessed it was for support for him. One of the council members began speaking

"In light of your connection to the accused, Lord Hokage we as the council find it more fitting and just if you are not given a vote within the proceedings. You are welcome to voice an opinion just be aware that when it comes to the end you will have no true say"

"WHAT?" Spluttered Naruto "You are joking me. I would first of all never abuse my position for anybody regardless of past friendships or these connections you speak of, and secondly and more importantly regardless of the past between myself and Mr Uchiha I refuse to accept he is the person I once knew and therefore is seen as the criminal he is in my mind."

The council member sighed "Regardless Lord Hokage, we find that it will cause some controversy if you do... so we brought Lady Tsunade in to replace your vote. We thought you would be more comfortable with this."

"More comfortable? How dare you? I am Hokage, you have no right to decide whom or what I have a say on." Naruto shouted standing up

"Lord Hokage this is not up for discussion"

"Do you know what fine," Naruto sat back down "I don't care... I gave up caring about what happens to him years ago, why change that now"

* * *

Sasuke was sat in the smallest court room held within the Hokage tower; he was sat on a wooden chair facing the two council members, Tsunade and Naruto. He was directly facing Naruto, he could see every time that he took a breath that the material on his hat would sway gently with the movement, he could see the tension in his shoulders, and the dark rings under his eyes showing him that he had not slept well over the past few as nights they were not there on the night of his birthday party and more importantly he could see those lifeless eyes searched for anything in the room to look at except the raven himself.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are brought before the council and Hokage today to have your fate decided."

He gave the council member a passive glance, more interested in Naruto and the fact that the way he was refusing to give him eye contact made him feel sick.

"We have taken in to account all of your actions, the good and the bad and due to your removal of two wanted ninja; we have been extremely lenient with the punishment... We have decided that you will have your chakra bound for the rest of this week, be restricted to D rank and C rank mission until further notice and you will be watched by the ANBU, any form of suspicious behaviour will result in your capture and we will not be so lenient the second time around. Also you will be living with Sakura Haruno whom shall be in charge of you, she will write daily reports upon your behaviour and actions, copies of these reports shall go to both the Council and the Hokage. You shall be required to come to the Hokage tower once a week to have your behaviour reviewed. Do you have anything to add Lord Hokage?"

The raven's eyes snapped to the blonde who did nothing but raise an eyebrow at the council member.

"Very well," he continued "Is all that clear Sasuke?"

"Hn..." was all Sasuke could say, after all the Uchiha in his blood refused him to show any form of gratitude to the council, for he was fully aware Naruto had had no part in deciding his fate, he had overheard two of the ANBU talking about this fact.

"Ungrateful Tem..." Naruto cut himself short, stopping him from using the nickname that once flowed straight from his mouth. He sighed once more and stood.

"If you will excuse me Council members" he bowed to them "Grandma Tsunade" Naruto send her a weak smile "I have rather important business to attend to, after all not all of us can leave the people we know and work with behind without a second thought" he sneered the last part out but refused to look in the direction of the raven, once he left the room he made it about twenty meters down the corridor before he stopped and leaned against the wall he took a shudder breath with quickly flowed in to sobbing, his back slid down the wall leaving him to pool in a messy heap on the floor.

Little did he know that the entire scene was being watched by a certain raven at the other end of the corridor...

* * *

Oh things are really just getting worse for our little blonde really! Hope you're all enjoying the story, I shall be updating soon.


	4. I Just Am

AN: I do not own Naruto

Hope you guys are enjoying the story, thank you for the story adds/watches/reviews I've received so far: D

Oh and anything in italics are thoughts

* * *

It was about 7.30 by the time Naruto had finished his morning regime, and at 7.32 he was holding that small sugar coated pill to make him feel better. Placing the tablet on his tongue he allowed the sugar coating to melt just enough for him to taste the true bitterness within. He always found this to be a close example of how he saw himself, sweet and smiles for a thin layer, but the bitter and harsh truth lying just underneath it all. Swallowing a large mouth full of water from the glass he stared at the world outside his window thinking back to the first time he took one of the tablets.

* * *

_Flashback_

Tsunade knew something was wrong the moment she stepped in to Naruto hospital room. The bags under his eye, showing he hadn't been sleeping, the shallow looking pale skin that was almost hanging from his body, the reports from the nurses saying he hadn't been eating and had begun having nightmares which left the blonde boy screaming and crying in the middle of the night.

But what worried her most of all was the fact that he hadn't even acknowledged she was there. He just remained staring straight ahead, the only movement to his body caused by his breathing, or the blinking of his eyes which seemed to drain him of so much energy.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?" she asked softly

He turned his face ever so slowly to look at her.

"Hi" he meekly responded. Tsunade's heart clenched

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired" He replied. Tsunade sighed and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Naruto we need to talk about what happened with Sasuke..."

"No it's alright; I know it's my fault he left. I wasn't strong enough to stop him. Just like Mum and Dad I wasn't strong enough to make them want to stay with me. I know it's my fault you don't need to tell me" Small tears began to roll down his whiskered cheeks.

"Oh Naruto, no, no, no that is not true at all. Your Mum and your Dad loved you so much. It was not your fault to how that situation ended. And as for Sasuke, he made the choice to leave. He's stubborn and one day he'll realise just how stupid a mistake he has in leaving you behind and he'll come back. None of this is your fault" Her heart clenched once more, the nurses who looked after Naruto were right, he was showing all the signs of abandoned child syndrome. 'It's all been sparked from the Uchiha leaving; I swear I'll kill him'

The next day Tsunade had arrived with anti depressants to help combat the depression and a therapy time table to help Naruto with his abandonment issues, and so every morning for the past 6 and half years Naruto's morning had started with that sweet pill that quickly changed to leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside Sakura's house holding the very few things he owned, simply attempting to pluck up the courage to knock on the door in front of him, not that he was scared, Uchiha's weren't ever scared, but he was more worried yes worried was a better way of putting it. He was worried not about facing his pink haired team mate but more about what he might end up saying. After all there was only so many time he could ignore or change the subject when the 'Why are you here' question came up. Sure the 'My family helped build this village I have a right to live here' line had worked in his interview earlier and snapping at Sakura had saved him before, but he was in no doubt that it wasn't going to work again. Suddenly building up the courage to knock was no longer important as the pink haired ninja in question opened the door herself.

"I was getting sick of you just standing there. I mean seriously if you're going to contemplate knocking or whatever the hell you were doing you could oh I don't know suppress your chakra a bit, you know stops me from standing here for the past 5 minutes waiting for you to grow the balls to knock."

"Tch..." was his only reply

"Whatever Uchiha your room's third door on the left, the bathroom is the first door. Go put your stuff in the room and come back here when you've done, we should go through this report thing before I have to leave to start my shift"

Moving down the corridor to the room Sakura had pointed out he noticed the pictures on Sakura's walls, the rookie nine obviously excluding him were in all of them except for a few of just Sakura and Naruto. Seeing these pictures made his stomach drop and once again he became aware of that one question that ran through his mind more often than he could count '_Was it all worth it?'_ he could have been in these photo's, every one smiling at birthday parts wearing party hats, them in swimming costumes at the beach, picnics, Ramen nights, Cinema trips, days in the park. All of it. He missed it all because of his own selfish need and requirement for power. One thing he did notice in all the picture was how Naruto's eye never seemed to hold the blue emotion he was so used to seeing. Where had his spark for life gone? Sighing the raven continued towards his room.

* * *

Sakura was sat at the other end of the table chewing on the end of her pen lid as she made sure she had written everything down she needed to, then she stopped placed the paper and pen down and looked him directly in the eye. And he knew what was coming...

"Why are you back Sasuke seriously?"

'_Because you're in love with Naruto and another day without him would kill you even though he hates you'_

"I just am Sakura"

"I need a reason. Why are you back?"

'_Because you love him'_

"And I just told you. I just am"

"Sasuke, I need a real reason. 'I just am' might work for everyone else but it won't work for me nor will it slide with Naruto and you know it"

'_Because you love him just tell her_

" Hn... I just am. There was so real reason behind my actions in coming back here"

"Bullshit Sasuke you know it and I know it"

'_You love him'_

'_You need him'_

'_He needs you'_

"THE REAL REASON SASUKE!"

'_You're in love with him'_

There was a slight tug at the corner of his mouth as the fact finally sunk in, he hadn't been waiting for the meaning of his life to find him, he'd already found him, Sasuke just had to get back to him that's all.

"Because Sakura, I am totally and completely in love with Naruto. And that is why I have come back"

* * *

Oh things are starting to kick off now!! What will Sakura do know she knows! Just to let you know I won't be updating for a day or two! It's one of my best friend's birthdays and so I shall be away from my lap top but I shall make it up to you all with a longer chapter!


	5. Terrified To Stop Falling

AN: I don't not own Naruto

Here's the next chapter! It's a lot longer than my others! Enjoy and review!

* * *

"Oh no. No, no, no you do not just walk back in to his life and start pouring out this 'I love him' crap. I mean what the hell Sasuke? You just came to the conclusion that you love him or has this been floating around in your selfish mind for a while? Are you actually trying to kill him? I mean seriously, what he's not messed up enough? Christ this will be the death of me" Sakura ran her fingers through her pink hair before looking the raven dead in the eye.

"You're serious aren't you...? You actually do love him..."

"Why would I say something I don't mean?"

"Well you have got to admit the whole emotions thing on you is very un-Uchiha-ish..."

"Sakura... You're very annoying but I don't make a big deal..."

Sakura at this point raised an eyebrow... "Right... sure you don't and swiftly moving back to the massive rainbow coloured problem you've just thrown at me... How long have you felt this way and just not done anything about it?"

"I think I always did, right from the first time I met him, but it wasn't until I was walking away to leave him for what I thought was forever did I realize that I loved him"

"You really should be telling him this you know..."

"How?" Sasuke rubbed his forehead "He won't look at me never mind listen to a word I have to say."

"Sasuke, you left him. You really can't expect him to open his arms and let you back in like nothing happened can you?"

"No, but he could call me by my first name, he could just look at me so I know that I actually exist to him"

"Oh Sasuke... you don't get it do you? It's because you do exist to him. That is why he can't look at you, he is so terrified that you'll, well that you'll leave him again and well in doing so break his heart again"

* * *

Flashback

Naruto was seventeen when he finally finished his therapy, not to say that the experiences didn't leave a mark, no matter how much talking he did he could remove the Uchiha fan shaped hole out of his heart or his mind. It had also been 6 months since he'd told Sakura about his preference in sex not that that had gone normally either.

Flashback within a flashback

"Sakura can we talk?" Naruto had been quite silent through their weekly ramen meet up so Sakura had been expecting a line like this

"Yeah sure, come on my house is closest."

Once they were both sat on the couch in Sakura's living room, an awkward silence fell over them, after a few minutes Sakura to the challenge of attempting to break the ice

"I swear if this is you attempting to ask me out I'm going to kill you"

"...Well... you see that's the thing Sakura... I... well you... I mean you don't have what I kind of what from a partner... if you know what I'm attempting to say, you're kinda missing something..." Naruto's eyes sought hers as he waited for her reaction I mean he'd just come clean out and said 'I'm gay' just in a million words...

"Hang on... so you're not asking me out because what... I don't have large breast?"

"Yes exactly... wait no! Boobs? How the hell did you get to boobs from that!?"

"How could I not is the real question! Lacking something!? You're gonna be lacking a few teeth in a minute!"

"Waa! No Sakura I mean you're missing"

"I know, I know I'm missing something bigger, I'm going to kill you, just so you know..."

"No Sakura for fucks sake... I'M GAY OKAY! You're...you're missing a penis...." Naruto's statement trailed off towards the end.

"Penis? Gay? is that it?"

"What do you mean is that it? I just told you I'm gay! I mean I expected some form of reaction"

"How long have you, you know known?"

"About a month, month and a half..."

"OH FOR GODSAKE! THAT SUCK SO BAD!" Sakura threw her head back and began to wail.

"I...I'm sorry?" Naruto said meekly, he couldn't believe Sakura was taking this so badly. He really thought she'd be okay with this.

"I mean bloody Ino said a month! God damn me thinking two!"

"I'm sorry but what the hell are you taking about Sakura?"

"Sweetie, Ino and I knew you were gay years before you did, we bet how long it would take you to come tell me. I said two months, Ino said one. Maa she's gonna brag about this for years..."

Back to normal flashback

And now six months after that disaster had taken place he was attempting to tell her, that he was pretty damn sure of his feelings for the Uchiha, what he had thought was a brother bond was, in fact an unrequited need and desire to wake up with that man laying next to him for the rest of his life. Of course Naruto was totally aware of the lacking of a certain Uchiha in the village, never mind his bed. But still due to Sakura taking over the position as his best friend she had the right to know.

And so that is how he found himself curled up in a Sakura hug pouring his heart out...

"I mean... he tried to kill me but I don't care, he could try to kill me a million times and I'd still love him. Sure I'd get annoyed I was in the hospital all the time but, but I... Sakura I love him, I mean more than words can even begin to express, more than I'm too willing to admit to you and a hell of a lot more than I'm willing to admit to myself... it makes, makes me feel like..."

"Like you're falling, and you're terrified you'll hit the ground but you refuse to release the parachute either because that will stop you feeling the feeling of falling too"

"...Yeah. Just like that." He whispered. After a few minutes silence he spoke again in the same quite voice

"What do I do Sakura?"

"You have to wait sweetie, because one day maybe he'll be the one holding your hand as you fall together..."

End of flashback

* * *

Naruto was sat in his office, and once again he found his eyes travelling to the clock on the wall, he knew he was counting down the time till Sakura and Sasu...He came for his review, '_God since when did thinking his name begin to hurt?'_ currently it was five past two they weren't due for another twenty five minutes, placing his pen down he stood up, stretched placed his hat upon the table and set off towards the toilet, passing the ANBU guard he informed him to let Sakura and the Uchiha in once they arrived regardless if he was there or not he knew Sakura liked to be early and he didn't want to leave her waiting in the waiting room for him, she hated that.

After finishing in the toilet, he found himself staring in the mirror. Almost not recognizing who he saw back. He'd lost the emotion in his eyes years ago, after the first attempt on his life from the raven, the bags under his eyes were recent due to his inability to sleep for thinking and his skin looked pale probably something to do with his lack of a proper meal in days. He knew Sakura would have something to say. Making his way back to his office he was informed that they had arrived, and taking one deep breath he opened the door and walked in and there he was his perfect figure highlighted by the sun, his beautiful nose that dropped to his perfect kissable lips and Naruto's breathe caught. God he loved that man.

Turning to Sakura he smiled and made his way over to give her a hug.

"Sakura, how are you? I've missed you! Why haven't I seen you in days!"

Sakura began laughing "Naruto you saw me two days ago! I'm fine thank you how're..." at this point she realised that she could squeeze a little tighter around Naruto's waist "YOU HAVE BEEN SKIPPING MEALS AGAIN!"

"Waa? How did, what? I didn't... yeah I just well you know." He added sheepishly

Sakura hit him on the back of the head "No Naruto I don't know please inform me why you're pretty much starving yourself! And by the looks of the bags under your eyes not sleeping either? Naruto what are you doing to yourself?!"

"I am not starving myself I just had a lot of work on recently" His eyes flicked to the Uchiha who wore a slightly worried face, well as worried as an Uchiha can be, " and I've been having nightmares again that's all, don't worry I'll be okay before you know it. Now take a seat I have to go inform the council you've arrived." And with that he left the room.

* * *

Once they were sat down Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"What are these nightmares?"

"They're not my place to say Sasuke I'm sorry."

"Hn..."

He turned to face the desk he could see a few pictures on Naruto's desk, a few he had seen in Sakura's home but there in the middle was a picture that made his heart clench the team seven picture. Naruto still had that? And in the middle of his desk too. Maybe Sasuke had a chance at the blonde speaking to him again. Just then Naruto, Tsunade and one of the council members burst through the door

"Sakura, there's been an emergency in Suna, you and Grandma Tsunade have got to go"

"Yes of course what's happened?!"

"I'll explain on the way Sakura" Tsunade said "But for now you've got ten minutes to pack and then meet me by the gate"

"Yes of course" Standing up she ran towards the door "But what about Sasuke?"

"Oh that's alright dear he can stay with the Hokage, now go!" the council member said as she hurried Sakura towards the door

"What?" Sasuke had turned to face both the council member and Naruto

"WHAT? You cannot be serious he is not living with me"

"Naruto. I am deadly serious. Now if you will excuse me" and with that they were alone.

Naruto sighed and turned to face Sasuke, the mission Sakura was on could take anything up to a month... this was going to be trying.

"Come Uchiha I'll walk with you to Sakura's so you can pick up your stuff"

"...Thanks"

They both headed in silence towards Sakura's house and were just in time to see her leaving. Sasuke gathered a few of the clothes he and Sakura had been out and bought earlier in the day and placed them in a bag before setting off once again with the blonde towards his home.

* * *

"Mm... 'Suke... god yes" the blonde beneath him was panting and moaning in his ear as Sasuke licked and sucked the junction between his neck and shoulder. Naruto's fingers were digging in to his back and his right leg was wrapped around Sasuke's hip

Both of them were naked and Naruto was already covered in possessive marks from the raven, however Sasuke had decided that the particular spot he was currently tugging between his teeth was his favourite, simply due to the fact that Naruto's moans became that little bit louder and more pleading

"Ah Sasuke"

And hearing his say his name? God the things that was doing to him, he began marking out a hot trail of kisses back up his neck towards those already bruising lips, the smile that crept over Naruto's lips at that point was enough to nearly kill the Uchiha, he looked perfect and he couldn't imagine loving anyone else as much as he did that blonde God underneath him, he began inching towards those lips, which were ever so delightful attached to his reason for living, when those lips opened to say something.

"SASUKE! NO PLEASE!"

'_No? What am I doing wrong?' _ he looked at the blonde again to see only those lustful eyes staring back at him and those lips still in the small smile they held before '_how... odd...ku kuk ku never mind back to where I was'_

"SASUKE PLEASE STOP DONT DO THIS TO ME!"

Sasuke sat up bolt right, great another one of his 'better' dreams ruined by something.

"SASUKE NO!"

Climbing out of bed he made his way to Naruto's room to see the blonde thrashing around in his covers, hot tears were making their way down his cheeks and whimpers and sniffles were coming from his shaking form.

"Sasuke p...pl...Please don't go, don't leave me again"

Sasuke made his way to the bed and sat next to the blonde he began to gently shake his shoulder in an attempt to wake him.

"Naruto, hey wake up. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. Wake up"

Two wet blue eyes slowly peered at him and he whimpered again before he attached himself to Sasuke

"Don't leave me... please" he pulled Sasuke down and curled into him

"I couldn't Naruto... not even if I wanted to... I couldn't" he spoke in to Naruto's crown and he tightened his hold upon the blonde and the pair drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Oooo what's going to happen when Naruto wakes up in the morning and finds Sasuke in bed with him!

Hope it was worth the wait guys!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Updating soon!


	6. Bed Next To The Wall

AN: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Blue eyes blinked open slowly only to assaulted by the sun.

"Erguh" Naruto moaned. He hated that his body clock was set for half past six. He began to lift himself from the bed to find that he couldn't, and then he realised that there were arms around his waist and the hard chest his back was pressed against and the gentle breathing that was ghosting the back of his neck. '_Oh God! How the hell did I end up in bed with Uchiha!?"_ Praying that Sasuke was still asleep he turned slowly to face him, it was at this point that Naruto cursed himself for thinking a bed with the wall on one side was a good idea. He was wrong. It was the most stupid idea he had had in his entire life. Period.

He then realised how much the scene hurt his heart. How waking up to find the raven holding on to him like his life depended upon it made his heart soar if for just a few seconds before it crashed and burned.

"Oh why?" he whispered and he slowly and very carefully began to trace the features on Sasuke's face, starting with his eyebrow,

"Why did you have to leave me all alone?" He began moving across his cheek.

"It hurt so bad and I loved you so much" and gently down his nose before hovering just a few millimetres above his lips, he went to touch them only to think better of it and drew his hand away.

"I wish... I wish I would have died you know, the first time you tried to kill me. My life would have been so much happier if it didn't know the trauma of trying to live without you." Naruto sighed lightly; he really should get out of bed he had to be at the Hokage tower soon.

Unwrapping Sasuke's arms he was about to climb over him when his heart got the better of him and he leaned down and gentle brushed his lips against Sasuke's

"I love you. I always have, I always will." He then began rubbing his thumb against Sasuke's cheek "Please fix this so I can tell you how much I love you"

And with that he got out of bed and headed towards the shower. Only once he had left the room did two onyx eyes snap open, Sasuke's two place fingers trace his lips and the tiniest flicker of emotion pass through his eyes.

* * *

Once again Naruto found himself at 7.32 staring out of his kitchen window whilst the sugar coated pill in his mouth quickly lost its sweetness, taking a gulp of water he washed away both the pill and the bitter taste in one go. Placing the bottle back in the cupboard next to the sink his eyes fell on about twenty empty bottles. He kept all the bottles as a reminder to himself that he had to do something about his depression he was in control. He threw the rest of the water down the sink and left the glass next to last night's dinner things, oh yes dinner last night. They just sat and did not speak. Oh it had been so awkward. But there was little to be done about it now. Picking up his jacket he moved towards the door about to leave when he passed a pad of paper and a pen, biting his bottom lip a little and glancing to where the raven was still asleep. Should he leave him a note saying he'd gone to work? Surely he shouldn't need to? But then again maybe he should. Nothing too personal but just letting him know he'd gone to work? Maybe? Probably. Yeah.

* * *

Once Sasuke had heard the door close he took it as Naruto leaving, he climbed out of bed and headed towards the shower, after a few minutes of playing 'where the hell does that idiot keep his towel' he finally manage to get a shower. He dressed and headed towards the bedroom. After making the bed he lay on top of it in his towel. The scene with Naruto this morning (not that Naruto was aware of it) had really made him think. At first his heart soared and the crushing weight that had surrounded him ever since returning lifted when he heard Naruto loved him, only to have it crash down twice as hard when he realised that he did indeed need to fix the situation. This posed the one single word that had been floating around his head ever since that moment. How? How was he going to make things okay? At first talking to Naruto seemed like the best plan and then the next point of and say what hit him '_Naruto. I've decided that after breaking your heart destroying the bond we had and various attempts on your life that its time I did something to apologise for it. I'm sorry now can I please kiss you now?'_ Yeah that so was not happening.

Deeming himself dry enough he climbed off the bed '_God what idiot places his bed next to the wall?' _and went to put on some clean clothes. It had to be nearly ten now and Sasuke as an Uchiha would find it a terrible waste of a day if he did nothing. Not that he really had much to do, upon entering the kitchen there was a note upon the table

_S,_

_Gone to work, not that I'm saying that you wouldn't naturally assume or know that I had gone to work or anything but that I just thought I should remind you__ that that's where I am if you need to find me, not that I'm saying you couldn't handle... you get the point..._

_N_

Placing the note down a small smile flickered across his face before he snorted slightly.

"Idiot"

He began making himself something to eat once that was done he made his way to the living room and sat down in front of the telly, '_Brilliant the last Uchiha, one of the strongest ninja's in this village and I'm sat watching day time television...'_

..................................................................................................................................................................God that note had been stupid... possibly the worse thing he had ever done... well ever since he placed his bed next to the wall which was getting moved tonight... oh why didn't he just leave it at 'gone to work' oh no Naruto you rant on for ages about ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!! Oh he was doomed. And the kiss? Maa!! What the hell had he been thinking? Great he'd been living with the raven for just under twenty four hours and he was acting like a grade one nut with him though, even though dinner was awkward as hell and there were certain moments in the evening where suicide had actually been planned as a possible activity, living with him felt... comfortable. It felt right. And after he had joined him in bed, Naruto had slept better than he had done in seven years. Maybe allowing himself to forgive the Uchiha was the first steps to forgiving himself and then ultimately making himself happy again. A small smile flickered over his lips.

"Err... sir? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me if i'm okay? Please sit down"

"Erm" It was one of the ANBU who was watching Sasuke he'd obviously arrived to give a report. "Well you see sir I was knocking for a few minutes and I have been saying your names for the past ten minutes... are you alright?"

"Oh, erm yes I'm fine sorry I was just thinking..."

"Oh.... good. Any way just to report that the Uchiha has visited the village he did a little shopping and has returned to your house, it appears he's making dinner for the pair of you..."

"Dinner? Excellent... another awkward meal to sit though. Thank you very much. I am planning upon leaving now so you and the rest of your team may leave"

"Thank you sir and good luck with your... awkward meal"

"Thanks..." once the ANBU had left the room Naruto's head made contact with the desk...

* * *

Sasuke wasn't making dinner for Naruto that screamed far too much of the old house wife vibe, in fact he was making dinner for himself and just so happened to make enough for Naruto too.

So when Naruto came through the door just as Sasuke placed dinner on the table, he was about to explain this but found himself smirking slightly as they sat down and saying

"Nice note" He lifted his eyes to Naruto.

"Waa? Oh yeah, I don't function well in the morning." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head

"So you actually function well at some point in the day?"

"Hey!" Naruto grinned in to his dinner and the rest of the meal was eaten in a comfortable silence.

Sasuke collected the plates and was about to do the washing up when Naruto stopped him

"Hey, no you put away I'll wash. You washed earlier. Thanks by the way."

"Hn..."

Silence again fell over them again and Naruto kept falling in to silent giggles as Sasuke attempted to move his way around the kitchen. Finally it came to the last glass, the one Naruto had used this morning, and Sasuke attempting to not make a fool of himself went for the closet cupboard he hadn't tried. The one closest to the sink. The one to which Naruto kept his tablets. Opening the cupboard Sasuke's eyes fell upon the bottles, placing the glass back down on the side he pulled out the closest bottle.

_Celexa-__To be taken once a day, either in the morning or evening with or without food._

"What's Celexa?" Sasuke asked.

"They're antidepressants" Naruto didn't move his focus from out of the window.

"How long have you been on these?" He asked.

"Just under seven years" he replied and with that he left the room.

'_Just after I left... what have I done to him?'_

* * *

Oo what's going to happen no Sasuke knows about Naruto's depression?!

Well I suppose at least they're talking now!

Sorry it's taken a few days to update but Uni's being all over the place!

Should be another update soon!

Review please :D


	7. Entwined Fingers

AN: I do not own Naruto.

Thank you for all the reviews/favourite stories etc I've received! They make me smile!

..............................................................................................................................................................

Silence now filled the kitchen that Sasuke was in. Still looking at the small bottle in his hand, and for the first time since he had returned he questioned it _should I have come back? _ Was he been selfish in causing more pain upon the blonde just for his own soul to be sated? And then the next question grew, what was he going to say to Naruto now, they were on such thin ice that one wrong move would have him plunging in to the freezing cold below. Surely this past conversation had not helped. But then, call it fate; hope whatever you wanted to something amazing happened.

"Come on, you're an Uchiha surely you've worked out were one glass goes!"

Naruto in his stupid cheerful, blinding you with happiness cleared it all up. He didn't dwell. He moved on. There was no sorrow heard in his voice. No unanswered question. Nothing. Nothing but the light mocking tone that was always reserved for the raven.

"Hurry up I want to show you something!"

Placing the glass in any cupboard the raven moved quickly out of the room to find the balcony doors open, stepping past the fluttering curtains he saw the sight that made his heart melt. Naruto was sat on the railing around the balcony. One leg curled in to his body the other swinging above the drop below. The light breeze made the longer bits if his blonde hair flutter slightly and the sun made his entire being glow.

"Come, you're going to miss the sun set." Naruto learned and patted the empty space on the railing indicating for the raven to sit. Sasuke lifted himself on to the railing and hung both his feet over the edge and watched as the sun began to sink behind the forests and mountains that surrounded the village.

They sat in complete silence for a few minutes until Naruto began speaking very uncertainly.

"I... I think we need to talk."

The ravens' heart stopped, he felt sick and his stomach felt like it had just dropped off the balcony all in one swift motion. Oh God. What the hell was Naruto going to say to him? _ He's had enough of me already. He can't forgive me. I can't blame him. I tried to kill him for God's sake. You've lost it all Sasuke. There's nothing left. You destroyed it._

And so instead of voicing these feelings of fear and pure horror he simply nodded. Not removing his eyes from the sun set. Naruto turned and let both his feet hang, in the same position as Sasuke except he kept his eyes on the garden below.

"Uchiha... I"

"Naruto please call me Sasuke." The raven turned at this point to look at the blonde.

After a few seconds of silence two tear filled eyes turned to face the raven.

"I... I ... I can't." He sniffed. "I can't call you by that name because you aren't that person. Not anymore. Because you're not him. He was so strong and wonderful and perfect and beautiful and he was stubborn and cruel without knowing it and stuck up and a bastard. But he was MY bastard and I loved him with every fibre of my being but then he tried to kill me because he made some stupid choices that he shouldn't have and he did things that were stupid too and after all this it destroyed everything that was innocent and pure and good about him. And it left me with you. This broken shell of the man I loved" Tears were pouring down Naruto's face now as he searched the ravens face for any sign of emotion.

Pale thumbs gently came and wiped away the tear marks on his cheeks

"Please don't cry Naruto. Please. God get mad, shout, scream, hit me, kick me I don't care. But please don't cry"

Watery eyes met with onyx ones and the tears slowly stopped falling down his face. And then a pale forehead came to gently rest upon a tan one. Their noses touching, their lips a whisper apart.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for destroying everything"

"It's not about forgiveness any more... I forgave you as soon as your hand went through my chest, as soon as you tried to kill me I forgave you. It's about trust. I can't trust you." He placed his tan hands on top of the pale ones that were still holding his cheeks.

"I want to, but I can't. What about the next time you do something stupid, and you leave me. What do I do then? I can't... I can't leave myself vulnerable again. It's taken nearly seven years for to be able to even think about my life and then you appeared and I don't know if someone hates me up there or if someone thinks we deserve a better chance but I just don't know what to do."

"Let me fix this. Let me make this alright."

Why?" he bit his lip "why should I?"

"Because it was always you Naruto, always. Always us. I realised it the moment I walked away from you and Christ the urge I had to fight to run back to you. I need you. Please let me fix this."

Naruto brought his head away from Sasuke's and stared at the man for a few seconds. Could he seriously handle allowing the raven another chance to damage his heart? But then again he could fix it? And everything could be how it was supposed to be and he could be happy again and he and Sasuke could fall forever holding hands and not pulling the parachute.

A slight breeze came and fluttered one of the ravens locks in to his pale face. Naruto slowly as if attempting to find the trust in himself too slowly ran his fingers through the raven's hair, their eyes meeting again.

"Okay" Naruto said it so quietly that it could have been carried away on the breeze and Sasuke's lips curved ever so slightly in to a smile before he took the hand out of his hair and kissed every finger tip

"Thank you" he whispered against the palm before kissing that. The blonde smiled slightly before entwining their finger and squeezed the hand in his lightly before looking out to watch the last of the sunset. Sasuke looked down at their hands and felt his heart soar. He too turned to look out at the sunset before scooting along the railing slightly to be by Naruto's side.

They both continued staring out for a few minutes before Naruto's head slowly and gently came to rest upon Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke felt his lip curl again as he tucked the blondes head under his chin.

..................................................................................................................................................................

AN: Quite a short chapter I know but this needed to be stand alone I feel. Wouldn't have worked as well if it was part of a larger chunk. The next chapters should be up tomorrow. It's already written just needs a few finishing touches. In fact if I'm feeling nice and I get enough reviews I may post it later!

Hope you enjoyed it!

Review :)


	8. Touch And Go On The Stairs

AN: I do not own Naruto.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Heaven knows how long they sat there after the sun had set. Neither wanting to move and both deep in thought. Until Naruto made the first move, removing his head from Sasuke's shoulder he yawned.

"Ouf, well some of us have a country to run tomorrow morning, so I'll say goodnight Uchiha" he gave one last squeeze of his hand before he let it go and swung himself back around to face the house.

"I'll walk you back to your room" And with that Sasuke climbed down as well.

"What in case I get lost in my own house?"

Naruto sniggered but then smiled as he took Sasuke's hand in his again and the pair walked towards Naruto's room. Once there they were stood outside the door it was a few seconds before Naruto broke the silence.

"Well I'm glad you walked me to my room, I mean it was touch and go on the stairs for a moment. Thank god you were there!"

"Tch..."

Naruto smiled and squeezed the ravens hand once more.

"Goodnight" and he began letting go of the hand again until Sasuke stopped him and raised the hand to his face and kissed the palm again.

"Goodnight Naruto." And with that the raven left a slightly blushing blonde to head to his own room.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto couldn't sleep. It was official he hated thinking. The continued replay of the evenings events sure had been sweet and somewhat relaxing to the blonde for the first hour but after that it was now becoming annoying... what worried him most of all was that the only cure he'd come up for the this problem was by possibly joining a certain raven in his bed... after all it had made sense. Last night's sleep had been the best he'd had in years once the raven had joined him... it totally made sense for him to do it again.... he could totally pretend he had a nightmare... that as believable... right?

...........................................................................................................................................................

It hadn't taken Sasuke long to get Naruto naked, after all he was an Uchiha, they were good at everything. Especially when it led to a moaning blonde under him.

"Nrgh... 'Suke... please" blunt nails dragged up the ravens slightly sweaty back, as said raven was currently worrying one of the blondes dusky pink nipples between his teeth. Nipping it slightly harder he received a slightly louder moan, he smirked to himself, it made total sense for Naruto to be masochist, after all the emotional pain Sasuke put him through and he still remained, willing to be part of his life. Moving back up to the blondes shoulder, he began trailing hot kisses up to his ear.

"Yes Na-ru-to? Was there something you wanted?" He trailed the tip of his tongue lightly down the shell of Naruto's ear before biting the lobe.

"Ye... yesss."

"What do you want love?" Sasuke was now sucking the skin just under his ear. Naruto's fingers had now tangled themselves within raven hair and his face was tucked in to the raven's neck and his answer to Sasuke's question was muffled in to his skin.

"Now, now my little fox I can't hear you when you don't speak up... you know how much I love to hear your voice" He rolled his hips against Naruto's causing the blondes back to arch up and him to moan loudly.

"Yes just like that Naru... Now I'll ask you again what do you want?"

"I... I want you... to stop messing around and" Sasuke ground his hips in to Naruto's again "fuck 'Suke and fuck me already" This time Naruto rolled his hips in to Sasuke's causing Sasuke to bite Naruto's neck. Licking the blood up in apology, he then began trailing hot kisses down Naruto's body.

"Of course love, enough 'messing around'" he continued down his body covering it in hot, wet kisses, worshipping his flesh with lips, teeth and tongue. Naruto began to moan. Sasuke smirked against the damn skin of Naruto's stomach as he continued travelling down. As Sasuke began taking Naruto's member in his mouth all previous brain function stopped in the blonde and all he could feel was the feel of where the ravens hands rubbing gentle circles on the insides of his thighs and his hot mouth that was slowly tormenting him. It was however exquisite torture.

Sasuke's fingers were presented to Naruto whose mouth closed around them and his tongue began lavishing ever millimetre of skin in his mouth, this began sending jolts of excitement straight to Sasuke's groin.

**BANG!**

Sasuke shot up to find a wide eyed blonde standing by his bedroom door, the wind had obviously blown the door shut before Naruto had a chance to catch it. Sasuke took this opportunity to lie back down and continue to will his little 'problem' away. _One day I'll actually manage to make it to the end of one of those most delightful dreams._ He thought to himself

"Some ninja you are" Sasuke muttered in to the pillow.

"Sorry" Naruto whispered back meekly. At the sound of Naruto's voice Sasuke became worried.

"Is everything okay? Did you have another nightmare? Why didn't you call for me?"

"I...I didn't want to wake you." Naruto replied.

"That doesn't matter, come on get in to bed"

Naruto moved quietly across the room and stopped at the side of the bed a shy look on his face, Sasuke taking pity on the blonde lifted the quilt up and shuffled to the side.

"Thanks." Naruto climbed in and snuggled in to the pillows. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto were touching each other.

"Good night Naruto" He said as he turned away from the blonde

"Goodnight..." and he in turned faced away from the raven.

But about five minutes later a pale and a tan hand lay entwined between them.

..................................................................................................................................................................

AN: Obviously this is quite short because it's was supposed to be with the previous chapter but I preferred them being separate.

Hope you're all enjoying the story!

Now that Naruto and Sasuke are at least speaking to each other the real fun can begin!

Ciao!


	9. Casanova or Casserole?

AN: I do not own Naruto.

"But everything else is in order Uchiha; you cannot seriously refuse to do this! It will cancel out the rest of your review. And then you won't be cleared for being transferred back in to the ninja ranks."

"Naruto, I'm not doing it."

"Uchiha... do not make me force you."

"Naruto, you could force me to do anything, let alone something as unimportant as this."

Sasuke had been sat across from Naruto in his office in the Hokage tower for just under an hour. They'd completed Sasuke's weekly review and now that they were actually speaking to each other, things including the Uchiha's full return to the village were a lot easier. Except for the point that Naruto was trying to push now.

Sasuke had refused many times and he was not going to give in.

"Uchiha, seriously its one evening. All you have to do is still there being your normal egotistical self and you'll be fine. Then I can tick this box here saying you've made an effort to reconnect with previous teammates and comrades. "

"Hn...No"

"But why?! I mean it's not even like I'm expecting you to make a speech or anything. Plus Kakashi will be there and the entire rookie nine! Well except Sakura." He looked up at the raven with sad eyes and bit his lower lip a little "Please...please don't make me"

The raven stopped in his tracks. _Stop being an idiot and agree. God you've put Naruto through enough. Look at him. He's so unhappy._

"Fine"

Naruto smiled softly "Thank you and I'll see you later" he smiled again as Sasuke stood and left the room.

"Bye Naruto"

"Bye"

As the door shut Naruto's soft smile spread in to a wicked grin, _God that was too easy. I thought I'd have to go through the whole plan then, but nope he fell straight for the puppy dog eyes and the slight pout... that was too easy._

"Oi Uchiha! You ready yet?!" Naruto was leaning against the wall near his front door waiting for the raven to finish doing whatever the hell Uchiha's did before they went out.

"Yeah I'm coming" Said raven came down the corridor and the pair looked at each other, and for a split second they shared a thought. _God that man is gorgeous._

Naruto recovered quickest and coughed dryly, he opened the door and dropped the latch.

"Come on, shut the door once you've got your coat, I've got the keys. Oh and hurry up we're gonna keep them waiting for ages, we're already late as it is. I mean seriously if your hair takes so long don't bother with it stuck up prissy Uchiha."

Naruto's rant grew quieter as he left through the front door and began to descend the steps to the street below. Sasuke raised his eyes at the fact that Naruto had left his keys on the table by the door.

"Idiot" he smirked. Pocketing the keys and grabbing his jacket off the hook he switched off the light and pulled the door shut.

It was official. Sasuke hated team gathering, group meet ups, reunions. Whatever they wanted to be called, He hated them. Seriously for the past hour he'd had nothing but receive dirty looks from every person in the room, aside from Hinata, but this was probably due to her not being able to give one.

And so he spent his time drinking. Yes that was a bad idea... a very bad idea, but Naruto and the rest were drinking... Surely this was the way forward?

Half an hour later, everything had taken a turn for the better. _Wow alcohol is amazing! _Sasuke thought to himself.

Currently he was in the middle of a Kiba hug as he ranted about how much everyone had missed him, looking over he found Ino curling Neji's hair whilst he watched Naruto and Kakashi arm wrestle... _where the hell did she get those from? Ah well just be glad your hair isn't long enough to curl._

It was official. Alcohol was amazing!

* * *

The pair were very drunk, to the point where walking was a difficulty, a chore and a slight comedy show for those who saw them.

"You see what you don't understand Uchiha. Is the fact that Ramen, you know ramen right?... Uchiha? Ramen? You know it right?"

"Aa" The raven nodded.

"Well Ramen is too good for YOU! Not that YOU are too good for Ramen!"

The raven lifted an eyebrow and swaggered slightly to the left, _Okay note to self raising eyebrows means further lack of coordination..._

"Hn... Whatever you say idiot"

The pair continued down the street until they reached the staircase that led to Naruto's apartment, the pair slowly took one step at a time, the raven slightly behind the blonde simply to be able to watch his very edible bottom wiggle as he attempted to stay up right...

"MAA!! I'VE LOST MY KEYS!"

"Hn... idiot!"

"NO THIS ISNT FUNNY THEY'VE RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto then turned and to face the village before leaning against the railing he then began hollering to the sleeping village

"HAS ANY ONE SEEN MY KEYS!?"

"Naruto shut up! You'll wake the entire villages!"

"That's the idea! Then they can help me find my keys!" Naruto tried the door handle again before placing his back against it.

"What are we gonna do Uchiha!?"

"We're going to trust the fact that unlike you I'm not an idiot" and with that the raven pulled out the keys from his pocket and jiggled them in Naruto's face.

"Yes! YOU FOUND MY KEYS!" Naruto grinned broadly. Sasuke closed the gap between him and the door and went to put the keys in and turned them, however he and Naruto were very close now.

"You know Uchiha, you deserve a reward for finding my keys..." Naruto's fingers started following the buttons on Sasuke's shirt up his chest till he reached his collar. He tugged the raven forward so that their lips were almost touching.

"Would you like me to give you a reward?" and with every word his lips gently fluttered against Sasuke's.

"Mm... I'd like a reward very" Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's "Very much Na-ru-to..."

"... Good I'll give you a very" he tugged the ravens collar again "very nice one" and with that Naruto began to lean in to the raven, his other hand found support on something behind him.

Their lips just touched before they were pulled apart, and Sasuke opened his eyes to find the blonde lay on the entrance hall floor, it appeared he'd fallen through the door.

"Owww..." The raven smirked at the blonde.

"Oh my god Oww! How did that?... Why are you? Where am? Did you push me?"

"No Naruto, you fell through the door, all by yourself... idiot..."

"That doesn't make any sense..."

"Come on Casanova... bedtime before you wake up the entire village..." Sasuke pulled up the blonde and supported him as they moved further through the house

"Who's Casanova? What's Casanova? Is that bad? Will it hurt if I don't put cream on it? I don't understand the floor? Did you mean casserole? Did you push me?"

These rants continued until the raven slung Naruto on his bed and pulled off his shoes. Sasuke went to leave when Naruto called out to him.

"Maa, wait... you haven't tucked me in!"

The raven sighed _seriously? Tucked him in? What is he 3? _The raven lent over Naruto and tucked the cover under his chin, whilst doing so one of his raven locks fell into his face, he moved his had to move it back but was beaten by a tan hand.

"Pretty..." Naruto ran the lock between his fingers before his eyes meet Sasuke's.

"Yes, you're very pretty Naruto" The raven added.

Naruto blushed and tucked the lock behind Sasuke's ear.

"Goodnight pretty"

"Goodnight Naruto"

And with that the raven left the room, and a small smile flickered in to place.

Maybe just maybe things were going to be alright sooner than he thought.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the length time its taken me to upload... Been crazy at Uni! Stupid exams and what not. Going to be like this for the next few weeks but then it'll be good!

Hope you enjoyed this chappy!

Ja!


	10. Pretty Even Covered In PostIt Notes

AN: I don't own Naruto.

Hey guys just want to say thank you for the lovely reviews I've had and the author watches etc!

Also in these next few chapters I'll be sticking the lyrics from 'One week' in. They'll be in brackets but they are part of the story so you do need to read them. I just wanted to make sure people saw them as the lyrics as well as part of the story!

Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy the next chapter :)

* * *

(It's been one week since you looked at me cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry.)

"Why? What have you done now you idiot?" came the ravens reply. He didn't bother lowering the newspaper he was reading in order to give the blonde eye contact, after all last night had been rather odd. Nearly kissing in the doorway was something that was playing on the ravens mind _At least I know he wants to kiss me too I suppose._

"Why am I angry? Well let's see Uchiha. First of all you allowed me to get drunk last night, I distinctly remember me saying to not let me!"

"You said that when you were already drunk... idiot."

"THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT!"

"How?" Sasuke lowered the paper "How can that be beside the point? You were already drunk. I could do nothing at that point to stop you being drunk ergo it is not my fault."

"...fine... but you still pushed me over and now I've got the biggest headache ever and ITS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"And you are succeeding in giving me the biggest headache ever... stop shouting you idiot."

And with that the blonde left the room slamming the door behind him and the raven took a sigh of relief. _Thank god he didn't mention the kiss... that could have __be awkward._

_

* * *

_

And now after two days of the silent treatment from the blonde Sasuke found himself stood in his office. Naruto still had a slight pout on his face whenever he looked at the Uchiha. Between them on the desk stood the file that had taken Naruto nearly two weeks to organize. The Uchiha file. The blonde was adding today's report when the raven had walked in.

Sasuke had, had enough of the blonde's behaviour, he was ignoring him on purpose now and it was becoming very annoying.

Even after his entry Naruto had still said nothing.

"Naruto, you can't seriously still be blaming me for you falling down!"

"Well I am, so get used to it. It was your fault, you pushed me over and you laughed at me! Therefore it's your fault."

"Do you remember where you fell?"

Silence rang through the office for a few moments.

"I'll take that as a no then shall I genius? And I take it that you don't remember why you fell? Or how you placed yourself in that situation to..."

At that moment a huge gust of wind blew through the open window and scattered the huge file that was on Naruto's desk...

Naruto's face fell as he watched all the papers scatter then flutter to the floor.

Then an evil smirk painted itself across Naruto faces.

He then began to laugh.

"Alright then if you're that desperate for things to be alright... (Get that together come back and see me.)"

And with another fluttering giggle he left the Uchiha in the room alone covered in paper.

_

* * *

_

(Three days since the living room)  
Sasuke was sat in the living room of Naruto's house covered in broken paper clips, staples in his clothes and supporting a few hundred fetching post-it notes on his person. Sorting out the file had been a massive job. Hell at one point about 22 hours in to 'the sort' as he now liked to call it he had actually compared this file to the fight between him and Itachi. It was 24 hours in that he decided it would be more rewarding to finish sorting this file than when he won that fight.

And there lone behold. It was complete. Now it was numbered and re stabled and in the correct order. And by God it was beautiful. Naruto chose this moment to walk in to the room.

"Oh finally finished I take it?" He sat next to the raven, "Oh by the way... there is some ice cream in the freezer if you want it..." Looking up the raven noticed that the blonde was currently licking an ice cream, _God the things he does to me..._ Taking a deep breath the Uchiha turned his attention back to the pile of papers before running his hand through his hair. Naruto glanced over to watch as a black bang fell in the wrong place. Slowly he moved the piece of hair between his fingers before tucking it behind Sasuke's ear where it belonged.

Sasuke hadn't moved, simply happy for the contact and the fact that his and Naruto's relationship was more or less back to normal, whatever normal was...

"Hmm... Pretty." Naruto murmured as her ran his fingers through the hair again, Only then to have a succession of flashbacks... the nearly-so-close-toe-curling-almost kiss they had, the way his and Sasuke's bodies fitted together, the flirting, the door handle... the floor... His fault. _Oh God and I've been blaming Sasuke..._He couldn't say anything not after what he'd put Sasuke through, he'd heard the mumbles towards 'The sort' and like hell did he want those death threats aimed at him.

Oh God (_I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you_)

"I take it by the look on your face that you've just realised that your injuries where my fault?"

Naruto's face found Sasuke's... _Damn it how does he do that! Well i'm not going to apologise! Sasuke could have said something_

"This is still your fault! You could have said something!"

"That is not going to cut it Naruto; You know full well that you throwing attempted blame filled points back at me is not going to slide for an 'apology'. Only you could be stupid enough to think that that could be classed as an apology by the way."

The raven turned to face him.

"I want something more than that"

"Like what?"

Sasuke smirked before he pulled on Naruto shirt and began to lean in, he could almost taste the vanilla on Naruto's lips.

"I'm sure I think of something... Don't you Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed lightly "Yes..." He replied breathlessly

Sasuke's hands were now rubbing gentle circles down Naruto's arms and he began to get closer and closer.

"God... Uchiha" Naruto gasped as his eyes closed.

And then it stopped as suddenly as it had started.

"Waa?" Naruto opened his eyes to see why Sasuke had stopped

**SPLAT**

Naruto was just in time to close his eyes before his ice cream was shoved in his face...

"I deserved that..."

"Hn... Yes."

And with that Sasuke left the room.

* * *

hey had sat through dinner in silence. Neither speaking. God it had been at least a day. Hell neither of them knew. They just carried on with life almost reading each other's thoughts, today their none vocal conversation had led to Sasuke doing the washing up and Naruto drying. The pair stood silently watching the world through the window, until Sasuke's behaviour caught Naruto's eye. He was trying to blow back one of the bangs in his face without making any noise. Naruto smirked before placing the glass he was drying and he tentatively pushed the bang back, he went to stroke it again, but stopped when he remembered Sasuke was angry at him. Biting his lip he went to pick up the tea towel, when a warm wet hand placed his hand back in raven locks.

The pair looked at each other before Sasuke slowly dropped his forehead on to Naruto's.

"Pretty" Naruto murmured as he continued threading his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Yes. You are pretty Naruto" And Sasuke's lips curved in to the tiniest of smiles.

(Yesterday you'd forgiven me, but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry)

_

* * *

_

_Two days later._

Sasuke picked up the note from Naruto, he always left one now when he went to work.

_Pretty,_

_I'm Sorry._

_Forgive me?_

_Naruto._

Sasuke smirked. Yes things were getting better.

_

* * *

_

* * *

Ouf that took some writing. I'm sorry for mistakes! I haven't had chance to edit it yet and i wanted to post it so i could get back to my revision. Stupid exams! Hope this doesn't seem too out of my writing style, but now I'm trying to tie in lyrics and it's harder than I thought it was going to be! Maa! Next Chapter soon! And possibly a new fic up in the next few weeks.

Thanks for reading!

Ciao!


	11. A Generous Amount Of Washing Up Liquid

AN:I don't own Naruto. Sucks.

Hey guys! I promise I'm still alive! Just had crazy times with exams and revision! Not had a moment to myself let alone to write! So here's the next chapter, again this contains the next set of lyrics.

* * *

"Hn.... Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he placed down the tea towel after they had finished washing up, today had been the day that Naruto had apologised by note and so that still reigned sweet within the air.

"Ah ha?" Naruto responded whilst flicking the remaining washing up bubbles from his hands, he wouldn't admit it but he may have put a rather healthy squirt of washing up liquid in the water.

"Why haven't you stopped taking the Celexa yet?"

"What?"

"Why are you still taking the anti depressants?"

"Why wouldn't I still be taking them?" Naruto replied, he'd given up attempting to flick off the bubbles and had picked up Sasuke's discarded tea towel to wipe his hands with.

"Well I'm back now everything fine now right?"

Naruto remained silent and slowly a look of disbelief crossed his face.

(It's been one week since you looked at me)

It was at this point the raven realised how ridiculous his words were... _Oh sweet Jesus Sasuke! Yeah totally you're here and everything's fine... you are the biggest prat ever, in fact hang on a second Sasuke's brain meet Sasuke's mouth now what really needs to happen is that you two really need to start getting along... and quite quickly.._

The blonde still had yet to move. Until he suddenly (Threw your arms in the air and said "you're crazy)  
if you think this is how to make me want to trust you. Hell Uchiha you have no idea how arrogant you are, do you? Oh the pride of the Uchiha clan is back well whoop-de-fucking-doo of course everything is going to be okay. Is that seriously what you think? That my entire life is going to be fine with you turning up? Well I've got news for you, oh mighty one it isn't as simple as that. MY LIFE IS NOTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT! You LEFT if you don't remember... you have no right to talk to me like that HELL you have no right to even be in the same room as me at the minute, I am trying my god damn hardest ever single FUCKING DAY to be alright with you to give you the chance you asked for. Great way to show your thanks for it."

"Naruto I..."

"Save it... I really, really cannot speak to you right now" and with that the blonde placed the tea towel down and left the room, a few seconds later the front door slamming shut confirmed to Sasuke that the blonde had left the house.

"Fuck"

* * *

Naruto was fuming. After all an argument like that put him in a really, really bad mood. Especially when he found that his night stroll after said argument had led him to his office and a pile of paper work out of now where which in turn led the blonde to wake up at half past 6 with a crick in his neck after falling asleep upon said paper work...

He left to go home around half past 8 once he found a medic Nin who was willing to remove said crick in his neck and thus the day of silence began.

Whenever Sasuke would walk in the room. Naruto would walk out.

Whenever Sasuke was in a room Naruto walked in to. Sasuke would try to blurt out an apology before the door slammed signifying the blonde's departure.

_How the hell can I apologise to him if he won't even stay in the room with me. Maa I might just have to tackle him to make him listen._

_

* * *

_

Naruto was sat on his knees in the living room; he was attempting to sort out paper work. Attempted being the word to be most noted there. _Okay, taxes over there..._

Whilst rather deep in thought Naruto had failed to notice a certain raven stalking up behind him

_Random mission report over there, oh complete with random post it note with random file reference. _Naruto looked for somewhere to place the post it note, finding most available surfaces covered he stuck it to his forehead.

Sasuke continued until he was right behind Naruto.

_Academy report ...even though that should be in a completely different box but what the hell... and this.... should... wait what in God's name is this?_

Naruto didn't get the chance to find out what it was when suddenly (Five days since you tackled me)

Naruto made a very undignified squawk as he and Sasuke flew across the room and landed with a soft thud Sasuke straddling Naruto. (I've still got the rug burns on both my knees)

"Ouch...Get off."

"No. Not until you've listened to me"

"What? What is it then?"

"Naruto I..." at this point Sasuke actually looked at the blonde "Naruto I cannot apologise if you have a post it note stuck on your forehead"

"Is this what this is? An apology? Funny they normally don't have people held against their will, if it is bothering you remove it then" he said as he folded his arms across his chest and 'huffed'

Sasuke slowly peeled off the post it note and let it flutter to the ground before onyx eyes met sapphire.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I should not have spoken to you like that with such disregard to your well being nor to your feelings. You're right I wasn't there when you went through all these awful things that have happened but" At this point Sasuke raised his hand slowly to move a few stray hairs from Naruto's face. "But I want to be there to make sure nothing bad happens now."

Naruto had yet to say anything.

"Naruto please forgive me"

"And how many times am I going to hear those words fall from your lips?"

"... I honestly don't know... maybe until I get it right and it's perfect." Sasuke placed his forehead on Naruto's "because Naruto you deserve perfect"

They remained silent for a few moments before Sasuke raised his head slightly and brushed his nose against Naruto's.

"I am sorry Naruto"

"I know" he whispered before biting his lip a little "but I just hurts pretty. When you talk to me like that. It really really hurts" Naruto sniffled a little

"Oh no please Naru, please don't cry, it breaks my heart please don't." Sasuke's pale thumbs came to wipe away the tears forming in his eyes before gently placing kisses on each eye lid.

"I'm sorry" and then a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I'm so sorry" And then Sasuke was hovering over his lips and there was no drunken flirting as a back out now as he slowly descended upon Naruto's lips, no form of cover as he brushed his lips gently against Naruto's.

And then the tension exploded, hot mouths were moving together tan fingers in raven hair. Sasuke rolled the pair and pulled Naruto up so he was sat in his lap. Breaking off the kiss Sasuke pulled Naruto's top off and threw it, there was a distinct thud as the shirt knocked over the pile of sorted paper work.

"Bloody paper work" Naruto moaned as Sasuke nudged his chin up with his nose, Sasuke smirked at the comment and then ran his tongue along the warm tan neck he had just exposed, liking the way Naruto's breathing began to hitch. Sasuke's mouth placed kisses along Naruto's jaw before he nipped and licked his lips until they parted and the pair once again began to fight for possession of the kiss. Naruto had slowly began to rock his hips against Sasuke, his hands still curled in to the back of Sasuke's hair as the raven curled his fingers in to Naruto's hips and began to move them deeper and faster in to the rocking motion Naruto had started. Naruto mewled against the raven's mouth once the tempo changed. Breaking away their mouths Naruto gasped at a particularly well placed thrust, his climax was creeping up on him quickly and by the looks of Sasuke he wasn't fairing any better.

"Naruto..." he rolled his hips harshly against Naruto's

"God yes..." Naruto's head was thrown back and his eyes closed.

"Again... do that again Uchiha"

Sasuke following orders did just that; the pair were so close, clawing at their releases.

"Yes," Naruto hissed. "So fucking close"

Sasuke felt the way Naruto's muscles began to tighten and he moved his hand faster on Naruto's hips driving them deeper into his own until suddenly they both found their ecstasy.

* * *

(It's been three days since the afternoon)

"We need to talk Uchiha. About yesterday..."

Sasuke remained silent.

"I think that it was kinda a mistake. I mean arguments shouldn't end like that."

"How do you know how OUR arguments should end?"

"Don't start this is your entire fault anyway!" Naruto shouted _it isn't stupid the pair of you are both to blame._  
(You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon)

"Our fault" Naruto corrected himself. "It was equal, that was unfair me blaming you."

"Yes it was." Sasuke replied

"Don't be like that. I don't know if you noticed but I haven't actually told you that I've forgiven you Uchiha"

Sasuke stopped himself. _Damn it, he never said he forgave me_

And with that Naruto left the room.

* * *

(Yesterday you'd forgiven me)

Naruto was sat as his desk pen in mouth, a piece of paper in his hand and a confused look on his face.

* * *

(And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry)

_Pretty._

_I forgive you._

_Don't be stupid again._

_Sorry for being stubborn and calling the other night a mistake._

_It wasn't._

_And never will be in my mind._

_Naruto_

_Xx_

_

* * *

_

AN: Maa only two more chapter then it's done really... I think. I may technically have two stories in the works already, one has got a few chapters done and the other is pretty much a plot that keeps coming back to me... but now I'm free from Uni I can actually write it down!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Ciao


	12. Phone Calls To Suna

AN: Hey guys! This is the new chappy! Erm two things, one i dont care if they dont actually have phones. They do now. And two obviously a phone call between Sakura and Naruto, will leave sasuke only hearing part of the conversation.

I dont own Naruto.

* * *

(It's been one week since you looked at me)

"Naruto we need to talk" Naruto paled. _What is it with this kitchen and all the god awful conversations that happen in it? I mean seriously Argh he's looking respond you idiot!_

"Erm okay shoot" Naruto passed the glass he'd just finished washing to Sasuke. Sasuke dried said glass and placed it on the top shelf of the cupboard and then the raven (Dropped your arms to your sides and said "I'm sorry")

"You're sorry?" The blonde raised his eyebrow. "Why?" his eyes narrowed "What have you done? What have you broken?"

"I haven't done anything! Well obviously I have or else there would be very little reason for me to apologise"

Naruto stared.

"Uchiha are you feeling alright I mean seriously that sentence had like at least ten words in it... do you need to sit down?"

"No Naruto, I'm fine. Could you just stop talking for a second... please?"

"Yeah sure... sorry."

"I want to apologise for leaving you. For everything that's happened because I left. But most of all I'm sorry, I am so sorry Naruto that for the past seven years I haven't been by your side reminding you of how... perfect you are."

Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's, and Naruto began to tug at his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Wow" was all the blonde said "I was not expecting that."

"I... I just wanted you to know"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck _he just apologized, wow... that was unexpected_

"I don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say anything; I didn't say it for you to accept my apology. But I needed to apologise. You deserve that and so much more." Sasuke moved par t of the blonde's fringe and rested his hand upon Naruto's cheek, before the blonde placed his on top.

"Thank you. I know you don't need me to say it. But thank you for apologising. It means a lot." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and pressed a kiss to the palm.

* * *

Naruto was sat in his office, the office phone between his ear and shoulder and he was making paper balls and tossing them across the room in to the bin...

_Ring ring_

"RING RING! ANSWER THE BLOODY PHONE JEEZ!" Naruto shouted

_Ring ri "Hello Suna medical centre how may I help you?"_

"Oh hello, this is Naruto calling for Sakura... is she there?"

"_Oh Lord Hokage, I'm sorry she seems a little busy at the moment"_

"Can you tell her it is a dire emergency please?"

"_Yes sir" _

There were a few muffled voices and low thuds as the phone was passed to Sakura

"_Naruto, this had better be pretty freaking important... I've got my hands full here you know"_

"He apologised Sakura. He said sorry for everything and he kissed me and..."

There was a loud clatter signifying that whatever Sakura was holding was now on the floor...

"_WHAT? HE APOLOGISED? OH MY GOD THIS IS SO BIG NARUTO TELL ME EVERYHTING SPARE NO DETAIL!"_

_(_Five days since I laughed at you and said "You just did just what I thought you were gonna do) I knew you'd react like that!"

The blonde then proceeded to tell Sakura everything

"_Oh but now the real question now is what are you going to do now?"_

"What can I do, I mean he apologised but I don't know how to show him that, that is not what I need or want."

"_You want to get laid..."_

"Yeah I want to...WHAT? DON'T BE SO FORWARD! I mean yes hell yes and everything but it needs to be something more first. Trust wise you know."

"_Do you call him Sasuke yet?"_

"No, I don't"

"_Maybe that would be a good start?"_

"Yeah, yeah that does sound right"

"_Oh crap I gotta go Naruto... call me later or else!"_

Naruto chuckled "Bye Sakura"

Once the blonde had placed the phone down he looked up to find the raven in question in the room.

"Hey you! How long have you been stood there! You could have told me you were here I would have got off the phone quicker!"

"Why?" the ravens tone was cold.

"Why what?" The blonde replied slightly confused.

"Why would you want to get off the phone quicker, it's quite obvious that you prefer talking about OUR private life with someone else instead of with me... why should I interrupt you?"

"Don't be stupid, it wasn't anything like that... hey where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. I brought you some ramen for your lunch, feel free to phone Sakura and tell her" and with that the raven slammed the door behind him.

Opening the bag he found a box of ramen that Sasuke had written on: _"Just this one time idiot, don't get used to it Sasuke x"_

This was the first time Naruto found the idea of eating ramen made him feel sick.

* * *

(Three days since the living room)

Sasuke refused to speak to the blonde. How dare he share their personal life with someone else? It was their personal live. PERSONAL TO THEM. He wasn't going to apologise. No chance, no way, not a cat in hell, no dice and no cigar either. Still seeing the blonde walking around almost on the verge of tear when Sasuke ignored him was breaking his heart. Running pale fingers though raven locks he heard Naruto open the front door and come in. He heard it shut slowly and then he heard a shudder sob. _Oh god please, please if there is someone up there don't let him be crying..._

Onyx eyes met tear filled blue ones.

_Fuck._

Then the blonde broke down further crying and sobbing as he made his way to his room before slamming and locking his door.

Ten minutes later, the raven was almost pulling his bottom lip off with worry as he could still hear the blonde crying.

_I cannot take this anymore. God I'm such an insensitive prat, of course he wants to tell Sakura. They're close like brother and sister, God I ruin everything._

Upon reaching the door he heard Naruto having a conversation, he was on the phone again.

"It was awful S...S...Sakura" a small hiccup and a sniff were heard and Sasuke cringed.

"_What's happened are you okay? Naruto?"_

"He was so mean and I nearly didn't make it home... he... he called me a monster Sakura."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, Naruto wasn't talking about him... someone had upset him... someone was going to pay dearly.

"_Who did? Wasn't Sasuke there?"_

"No, he wasn't with me."

"_Why wasn't he with you?"_

"We've fallen out, he heard me talking to you over the phone, and he thinks I was telling you everything that happens between us."

"_But you didn't"_

"I...I" sniff "I know that Sakura and you do but he doesn't... I don't know what to do he hates me..."

Sasuke's heart dropped again.

"I better go anyway Sakura."

"_You sure you're okay?"_

"Yeah I'll be okay, Kakashi sorted it. Bye Sak"

"_Bye Naru"_

The blonde put the phone down and walked over to his bed, flopping down he allowed silent tears to slide down his face before the melted in to his pillow. Then there was a gentle knock on the door, before it opened. Naruto didn't move he was pretty sure Sasuke was just checking he wasn't dead. But then there was an added weight to the edge of his bed and fingers the carded their way through his hair gently. Naruto sniffed once more before slowly turning to face the Uchiha.

"Hi" he whispered.

"Hi" the fingers continued moving through his hair.

They remained silent for a while until pale fingers brushed away the tears from Naruto's face.

"Move up"

Naruto shuffled across the bed and left enough room for the raven.

Sasuke lay down and pulled the blonde in to his arms. Once he was there Naruto broke down once again.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered in to his crown "To me you are perfect. To the important people in your life, you are perfect. No one else matters"

Naruto sniffed and Sasuke squeezed him tighter.

A few moments later a gentle "Thank you" fluttered in to Sasuke's ears. And once again a smile threatened to dance across the ravens features.

(We realized we're both to blame, but what could we do?)

* * *

The next morning Naruto found himself awakening still within the ravens arms.

"Morning"

"Hi" replied Naruto before he leaned up and brushed his lips against Sasuke's.

Pulling back Naruto climbed out of bed and started to grab his things for the shower. _Stupid work destroying my morning in bed with Sasuke... God the possibilities... _

Naruto glanced over his shoulder to find the raven watching his bum as he bent down.

"Pervert" Naruto giggled.

"Not my fault. Don't tempt me..."

(Yesterday you just smiled at me) and as Naruto left the room the smile remained on his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

(Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry)

A note on the table

"_Pretty,_

_Once again an apology by note._

_Sorry I told things to Sakura._

_She just helps me not be stupid._

_And this is far too important for me to destroy._

_Sorry._

_Naruto_

_Xx"_

Once lunch time greeted the blonde a box of ramen was delivered to him.

"_You'll always be stupid._

_Don't kid yourself._

_I'm sorry too._

_Sasuke_

_X_

_P.S I promise this is the last ramen I'll ever send you."_

_

* * *

_

Well there we go.

Thats basically all the lyrics i wanted to put in.

So the next chapter will technically be wrapping up, God thats going to be a long chapter...

Dont forget to check out my new story!

Ciao!


End file.
